Love Is No Reason?
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: "Mencintaimu bukanlah suatu pilihan. Aku tidak pernah tahu alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu, tapi kaulah satu-satunya alasan bagiku mengapa aku tak bisa mencintai orang lain. Choi Siwon, aku mencintaimu." –Cho Kyuhyun— Just a simply love story / WONKYU/ Boys Love/ Oneshoot


**Love is no reason?**

**Cast : **

**# Cho Kyuhyun**

**# Choi Siwon**

**And other casts **

**.**

**.**

**This is WONKYU Love Story **

**Boy X Boy **

**By : Cherry **

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini pernah Cherry post sebelumnya, namun dengan pair berbeda. Ya maklumlah dulu masih suka banyak pair /ignored/ and now I don't want to be like that again~ I just like the one and only ^^ ~Wonkyu~ **

**And I've choosed this way. **

**Inspired by MV "Return" Lee Seung Gi**

**Summary : "Mencintaimu bukanlah suatu pilihan. Aku tidak pernah tahu alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu, tapi kaulah satu-satunya alasan bagiku mengapa aku tak bisa mencintai orang lain. Choi Siwon, aku mencintaimu." –Cho Kyuhyun— Just a simply love story ^^/ WONKYU/ Boys Love/ Oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

**All of Kyuhyun POV**

Cinta, 1 kata yang mempunyai begitu banyak makna. Cinta bisa datang kapan dan dimana saja. Sebuah cintapun butuh proses untuk menemukan kebahagiannya. Tak ada yang salah dengan hadirnya cinta, hanya cara pandang berbeda yang membuatnya terkesan mempunyai tingkatan yang tak setara. Cinta tak pernah mengenal usia, cinta tak mengenal harta, dan bagiku, cinta tak pernah memandang….gender.

Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, namja biasa berusia 17 tahun yang masih duduk di bangku tingkat 2 Senior High School menyadari betapa pentingnya arti sebuah cinta. Cinta dapat membuat hidupmu berbeda. Cinta dapat membuat duniamu berwarna. Senyuman dan tangisan adalah 2 kata bertolak belakang yang dapat menjadi satu kesatuan karena hadirnya sebuah cinta. 2 kata itu bahkan dapat terjadi dalam waktu dan tempat yang sama. Bagiku, cinta itu adalah rasa. Saat dimana kau selalu ingin bersamanya.

Tak perlu sebuah alasan spesifik untukku mencintai seseorang. Karena cinta yang sesungguhnya, tak pernah mempunyai alasan untuk diterka. Aku mencintainya, mencintai Siwon, Choi Siwon, seseorang yang bergender sama denganku –namja. Tak perlu kujelaskan alasan aku mencintainya dan terus meniti langkah di atas ketidaknormalan seperti ini. itu tidak penting. Aku tak perduli jika memang aku harus ditendang ke dalam jurang neraka yang paling dalam sekalipun. Asal aku tetap pada rasa ini, rasa yang telah aku pendam selama kurang lebih 5 tahun lamanya.

Rasa dimana hasratku semakin bertambah untuk memilikinya. 5 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagiku, mengenal dan mengerti akan perangainya. Cinta dalam diam ini, melatihku untuk selalu bersabar. Membuatku menjadi seorang pemimpi besar. Seorang pengkhayal. Memupuk asa yang aku tahu, semuanya tak akan pernah terwujud. Namun, apakah ada yang salah dengan mimpi? Apa ada yang salah dengan asa? Aku tak akan pernah menyalahkan perasaan ini. Meski aku harus dihadapkan pada sebuah realita. Bahwa aku dan dirinya, Siwon, selamanya, tak akan pernah bersama.

.

.

**~~ The story is begin ~~**

Pagi di hari Senin yang cerah, mentari pagi mulai beranjak bangkit dari peraduannya. Memancarkan sinar hangat yang menelusup masuk melalui jendela kelas. Menerpa wajah tampan nan tegas milik seorang namja yang duduk di bangku baris ke dua dari depan. Wajahnya terlihat bersinar, senyuman indah merekah dari bibir joker smilenya. Menghasilkan 2 dimple smile indah yang tanpa kusadari selalu membuatku tersenyum melihatnya. Jantungku berdegup kian kencang, saat mata kami tak sengaja saling bertemu. Ia menyungging senyum hangat, yang hanya mampu membuatku diam terpaku di tempatku.

Aku duduk di bangku baris ke-4, tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dari sini, aku selalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya,memandangi punggungnya dari belakang. Ia bahkan terlihat sangat tampan meski aku hanya sekedar melihat punggungnya. Choi Siwon, kau membuatku gila. Sudah berulang kali aku berusaha untuk menghindari perasaan aneh ini, ya sudah berulang kali aku mencoba untuk keluar dari relung ketidaknormalan ini.

Namun semakin aku berusaha mencoba, aku malah semakin terjerat jatuh ke dalamnya. Aku tak bisa, bahkan untuk seharipun aku tak bertemu dengannya, aku tak sanggup. Tak akan pernah sanggup. Itulah mengapa, aku selalu menguntit kemanapun dia pergi. Stalker, adalah istilah yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan siapa diriku saat ini. Ya, Choi Siwon, aku adalah stalkermu.

.

.

"Mengapa kau tidak membawa buku pelajaranmu ini Choi Siwon?" Suara parau setengah berteriak itu terdengar jelas, menelusup masuk ke dalam gendang telingaku. Akupun menoleh ke asal suara. Park Soensaengnim, guru fisika itu terlihat tengah berdiri di samping meja Siwon dengan bertolak pinggang. "Mianhae Soensangnim, aku rasa bukunya tertinggal." Jawab Siwon dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Park Soensangnim menggeram kesal, "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau tidak usah mengikuti pelajaranku hari ini, Choi Siwon." Siwon terhenyak, kemudian mencoba mengangkat wajahnya. "Mianhae Soensangnim." Lalu bangkit dari duduknya, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Choi Siwon, adalah namja pintar yang selalu mendapat berbagai macam pujian dari para guru. Ia tak pernah lupa mengerjakan PR apalagi membawa buku pelajaran yang menurutnya sangatlah penting. Ini sama sekali bukan dirinya, apakah tadi pagi ia benar-benar sangat tergesa, hingga melupakan buku fisika, yang merupakan pelajaran paling disukainya?

"Apa ada lagi diantara kalian yang tidak membawa buku pelajaran fisika hari ini?" Tanya Guru Park, yang langsung saja dibalas dengan gelengan mantap dari siswa-siswi di kelas. Dengan segera, aku memasukkan buku fisikaku yang ada di atas meja, menyembunyikannya ke dalam kolong mejaku. Dengan yakin, aku mengangkat tangan kananku, "Aku juga lupa membawanya Soensangnim." Tukasku mantap. Aku merasa seluruh pandangan semua orang di kelas ini sudah tertuju padaku. "Kau? Cho Kyuhyun? Keluar!"

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan, mendekati sosok Siwon yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di depan kelas dengan tangan yang di silangkan ke tengkuk lehernya. Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang, bibir bawahku sedikit aku gigit kecil, guna menetralkan keseimbangan perasaanku yang tengah menggebu saat ini. Siwon nampak mengatupkan matanya, peluh sedikit terlihat membasahi pelipisnya. Akupun segera menjatuhkan tubuhku tepat di sampingnya, dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututku –bersimpuh. Siwon sedikit terlonjak kaget, membuka matanya yang terpejam kemudian menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Kau tidak membawa buku juga, Kyu?" Tanyanya yang langsung saja aku balas dengan anggukan mantap. Ia tersenyum, kemudian menyungging senyum tipis, "Gomawo." Ucapnya yang langsung saja membuat kedua alisku mengernyit heran. "Untuk apa?" Tanyaku.

"Karena kau tidak membawa bukumu."

"Maksudmu?"

Kali ini Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, mengacak surai brunette sedikit ikalku lembut.

**DEG!**

"Karena dengan kau tidak membawa buku, aku jadi tak sendirian mendapat hukuman ini." Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang terus saja merekah. Aku berani bersumpah demi apapun itu, aku tak mampu lagi menahan perasaanku. Dia begitu tampan, begitu mempesona. Aku tak tahu tepatnya kapan aku mencintainya. Yang jelas kebaikan hatinya yang sungguh tak wajarlah yang membuatku mecintainya meski dalam rasa yang salah. Dia sosok pelindung luar biasa. Tak hanya mampu melindungi para yeoja, ia juga mampu melindungi para namja yang sering diganggu oleh siswa jail sok belagu yang bersekolah di sini. Dia adalah sosok sempurna. Tak hanya tampan, namun ia memiliki apa yang tak dimiliki namja lain. Ia bagaikan seorang….malaikat.

Untuk beberapa saat, rasa kikukpun melandaku, namun Siwon malah terlihat tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanyaku dengan dahi yang terlihat mengkerut.

"Kau itu lucu, Kyu~" Ujarnya tanpa mengentikan tawa. Alisku semakin mengernyit. Lucu?

"Aku? Lucu?"

"Ne, lihatlah! Wajahmu memerah saat ini, seperti kepiting rebus! Hahahah. Kau tahu? Kau membuatku lapar~" Siwon memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Meski aku telah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun, namun baru kali ini aku melihatnya tertawa di hadapanku seperti ini. Suaranya begitu indah, lesung pipinya begitu sempurna. Aaahh, aku rasa aku sudah hampir gila.

"Mwoyaa? Apa katamu? Wajahku putih bukan merah!" Kemudian aku mempoutkan bibirku. Iapun kembali mengacak lembut rambutku. "Kau itu lucu, Kyu~" Akupun hanya mampu memandangnya. Menatap dua bola onyx indah miliknya. Entahlah, aku merasakan kelembutan dari tatapan hangat ini.

Dan semenjak saat ini, kami, aku dan Siwon menjadi semakin dekat. Menyenangkan sekali berbincang dengannya. Ia termasuk ke dalam kategori orang yang mengerti segala hal. Mulai dari olahraga, bela diri, maupun pelajaran sekolah. Jadi, tak sulit untukku mencari bahan pokok pembicaraan jika ingin berbincang dengannya. Dia termasuk tipe namja yang terkesan serius namun humoris. Itu terbukti dari kesigapannya menghiburku saat moodku berada pada tiitk terendah. Ia benar-benar sempurna. Dan aku, sungguh semakin sangaattt…..mencintainya.

.

.

**Love is no reason?**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, kau harus makan sayur ini!" Dia, Siwon, saat ini dengan nampan digenggamannya sedang membujukku untuk memakan sayur yang telah susah payah dibuatnya. Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya dia bisa memasak, yang jelas sayur yang dibawanya memang nampak begitu segar. Aku kembali menutup tubuhku dengan selimut tebalku. "Aku tidak mau." Jawabku yang segera dibalas dengan decakan kasar darinya. "Kyu, sebentar lagi ujian sekolah, dan kau harus sehat, bagaimana kau bisa mengerjakan soal dengan baik jika kau malah sakit-sakitan seperti ini?"

Ya, saat ini aku memang sedang tidak enak badan. Tubuhku memang terlampau lemah. Demam adalah penyakit yang sudah aku anggap layaknya seorang teman. Karena selalu datang menderaku, tiap kali aku kehujanan ataupun hanya sekedar kelelahan. Dan Siwon, selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk sekedar menjengukku setiap kali aku sakit. Tak hanya datang membawa dirinya, namun ia selalu datang membawa berbagai macam alat tempur berupa sayur mayur yang wajib dan mau tidak mau harus aku makan. Akupun selalu kalah jika dia sudah membujuk memintaku memakan sayur buatannya. Walaupun aku benci sayur, namun cintaku, Cinta ini, benar-benar mampu mengubah segalanya .

"Arraseo, aku akan memakannya, tapi….mmmm."

"Tapi…?"

"Aku mau kau yang menyuapiku!" Rengekku semanja mungkin sembari menyembulkan kepalaku dari balik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhku. Jujur saja hanya Siwonlah yang mampu membuatku bertingkah layaknya seorang anak kecil yang selalu merengek ingin meminta sesuatu yang aku inginkan. Aku selalu bersikap manja jika berada disampingnya. Dan Siwon selalu menuruti apapun yang aku inginkan.

Siwon tersenyum, "Ne, asalkan kau menghabiskan sayur ini, lalu minum obat, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan." Ujarnya dengan senyum simpul yang terukir jelas di bibir joker miliknya. Akupun menarik salah satu sudut bibirku, "Benarkah? Semuanya?" Tanyaku dengan pandangan mata menyelidik. "Ne, semuanya." Ia mengangguk, lalu mulai mengulurkan tangannya, memberikanku suapan pertama. Aku bangkit dari tidurku, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhku pada kepala ranjang, lalu menerima suapan pertamanya. Meski perutku terasa mual saat musuh terbesarku itu berhasil menelusup masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku, aku tetap berusaha tersenyum.

Dan berbagai permintaan anehpun aku layangkan padanya. Ia hanya menghela napas dalam, kemudian mengacak rambutku lembut. Aku sangat menyukainya, belaian yang diberikannya selalu terasa lembut. Senyuman yang diberikannyapun selalu nampak tulus. Choi Siwon, aku sangaaattt mencintaimu.

_**I cant exactly state the reason why I love you, but you are the reason why I don't love anyone else.**_

.

.

.

**Love is no reason?**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa bulan lagi, festival untuk memeriahkan kelulusan siswapun akan diadakan. Berbagai macam persiapan, mulai dari pentas seni, seperti drama, panggung musical serta berbagai macam acara bazar pun telah disusun secara matang. Para siswa-siswi SM Senior High School nampak sibuk bergelut dengan aktivitasnya, berlatih untuk tampil di acara pentas seni yang digelar. Tak terkecuali aku dan Siwon. Kami memutuskan untuk memilih menampilkan pagelaran alat musik dengan teman-teman sekelas. Aku bermain piano dengan Seohyun, yeoja cantik dengan surai brunette yang hampir serupa denganku. Sedangkan Siwon? Ia memilih bermain gitar. Saat sedang berlatih, ekor mataku selalu menguntit pergerakan Siwon yang tengah serius memainkan gitarnya.

Tak jarang Seohyun menjitak kasar kepalaku, karena aku nampak tak fokus dengan latihanku. Akupun hanya tersenyum menanggapi kemarahannya. Sesekali, ia merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku, membuatku semakin merasa kikuk. "Kyu, bukan seperti itu nadanya, tapi seperti ini!" Seohyun mencontohkan nada-nada indah yang dihasilkan oleh suara piano yang berdenting. Aku hanya mampu menatap takjub kelihaiannya bermain piano. Decakan kagum kian serta keluar dari bibirku kala melihat kelihaian tangannya bermain di atas tuts piano.

"Eotte?" tanyanya sesaat setelah tangannya berhenti bermain di atas tuts piano. Aku tersenyum, "Itu indah! Daebak!" jawabku mantap. Seohyunpun turut menyungging senyum, "Benarkah? Gomawo Kyu~" dan kamipun tertawa dengan lepasnya. Sesekali tanganku refleks mengacak surai brunette panjang terurainya. Ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Kemudian pandanganku, aku edarkan ke tempat di mana Siwon berlatih gitar tadi. Alisku mengernyit saat kedua manik onyxku tak menangkap sosoknya di sana. "Kemana dia?" batinku.

.

.

.

"Kau nampak senang sekali bisa berduet dengan Seohyun, Kyu?" tanya Siwon kepadaku. Saat ini kami tengah duduk di bangku panjang taman sekolah, menghabiskan waktu istirahat berlatih music bersama. "Ne, dia itu benar-benar sangat lihai bermain piano! Tangannya sangat terampil bermain di atas tuts piano, dia benar-benar hebat." aku menjawab dengan antusias. Ia tersenyum, namun sedikit berbeda, seperti tersenyum kecut. "Ah begitu, apa kau menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya seketika membuatku tersedak, "Uhuuukk…uhuukk." Iapun segera menggerakkan tangannya untuk memijit pelan tengkukku, "Gwenchana?" tanyanya dengan guratan khawatir yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya, membuat senyum simpul terukir di bibirku. "Ne, gwenchana." Jawabku mantap. Iapun tersenyum, kemudian beranjak bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku ingin melanjutkan latihanku."Tukasnya, lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkanku yang masih tercenung diam di tempatku. "Dia kenapa?"

.

.

Hari ini tepat 3 hari sebelum pentas seni dalam festival merayakan kelulusan siswa-siswi tingkat akhir SM Senioh High School diselenggarakan. Terjadi kehebohan yang sangat menggemparkan di ruang music. Aku segera memasuki ruang musik yang telah dipenuhi teman-teman sekelasku. Berulang kali aku bertanya, 'ada apa?' namun mereka hanya menggerakkan telunjuknya ke arah piano besar tak jauh dari tempat aku berdiri saat ini. Piano yang telah menjadi warisan satu-satunya dari pemilik yayasan sekolah ini. Aku mendelikkan mataku kala melihat salah satu tuts piano di bagian Seohyun bermain, telah hilang. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, menatap Seohyun yang tengah menatapku dengan mata yang memerah.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati sosoknya, "Sebenarnya ada apa? Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" Seohyun menatapku kemudian menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana ini?" aku mengernyitkan alisku. Sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan ini semua? Apa ada di antara mereka yang tidak menyukaiku atau Seohyun karena terpilih untuk memainka piano dalam pentas seni nanti? Dan keputusan wali kelaspun tetap dibuat. Aku tetap bermain piano, namun secara…tunggal.

.

.

**Love is no reason?**

**.**

**.**

Kedekatanku dengan Siwon semakin bertambah intens. Jika ada kata lain yang melebihi 1 tingkat di atas kata 'persahabatan', mungkin itu yang dapat mendeskripsikan hubungan kami saat ini. Namun bukan pacaran, atau sekedar hubungan tanpa status. Saat ini kami sudah menjadi mahasiswa semester 5 di kampus Kyunghee University. Seperti kebiasaanku sebelumnya, aku selalu menguntitnya kemanapun dia pergi. Dan saat ini, kami sedang berada di pinggir sungai Han. Semburat oranye terlukis jelas di atas langit saat ini. Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Burung-burung serentak bergerilya terbang hendak kembali ke sangkarnya, menyudahi aktivitas mereka hari ini.

Begitupun denganku dan Siwon, kami tengah asyik menatap indahnya langit sore saat ini. Sesekali ia tersenyum simpul, yang membuatku semakin terjerat dalam pesona ketampanannya.

Meski terkadang aku merasa tersiksa dengan cinta dalam diam yang telah aku simpan rapat selama bertahun-tahun lamanya ini, namun aku tetap bersyukur. Memilikinya sebagai seorang sahabat yang selalu hadir di setiap kakiku melangkah, aku sudah sangat bahagia. Cinta sepihak ini, biarkanlah tetap bersemayam indah di dalam hatiku. Asal melihatnya bahagia dan tersenyum lepas di hadapanku, akupun akan turut bahagia. Choi Siwon, ijinkan aku untuk terus mencintaimu.

"Kyu~" Suara baritone lembut itu sedikit menginterupsi kegiatanku –melamunkan dirinya. Aku terhenyak, kemudian menolehkan wajahku ke arahnya –samping kiriku. "Hmm?"

"Apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana kehidupan kita nantinya?"

Aku mengernyitkan alisku, "Kehidupan kita nantinya? Maksudmu?"

Ia sedikit menghela napas, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada burung-burung yang tengah asyik berterbangan di atas langit, "Apa kita akan seperti burung itu, Kyu?"

Aku terdiam, "Aku ingin bebas seperti burung itu, Kyu~ aku ingin bebas menentukan pilihan hidupku. Aku tak ingin disekap dalam sangkar dan menjalani hidupku sesuai keinginan mereka." Aku semakin mengernyitkan alisku, kalimat yang dilontarkan Siwon sungguh membuatku semakin bingung, "Aku tidak mengerti." Ucapku yang hanya dibalas dengan sungging senyum dari bibir jokernya. "Kau itu memang tak pernah peka, Kyu!" Kemudian menjitak lembut kepalaku. Hey, mengapa semua orang senang sekali menjitakku?

"Apa kau pernah berpikir apa itu cinta?"

"Cinta?"

"Hm, bagiku cinta itu adalah sebuah kata dengan penuh deretan makna, namun jika disatukan, cinta itu hanya memiliki 1 makna tersendiri. Makna lain hanya sebagai pengiring yang mendeskripsikan apa itu cinta. Menurutmu?"

"Aku….aku bahkan tak mengerti cinta." Bohongku. Entahlah seolah lidahku kelu untuk sekedar mendeskripsikan makna cinta itu sendiri. Sudah terlalu sering aku mendeskripsikannya, tanpa pernah aku realisasikan menjadi suatu kenyataan. "Kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta, Kyu?"

Aku menggedikkan bahu, "Hmm, aku rasa tidak, bagaimana denganmu?" dan lagi, kembali aku berbohong.

Siwon nampak menghela napas dalam, kemudian menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku tak mengerti apa ini cinta, yang jelas menurutku cinta itu adalah **'kebahagiaan'. **Saat kau menemukan cinta, saat itu pula kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan. Cinta itu rumit, namun serumit-rumitnya cinta yang dijalani, tujuan akhir dari cinta itu sendiri adalah '**kebahagiaan'.**

Aku mengangguk, menyetujui pemahaman dan deskripsi singkatnya tentang cinta. "Ya, menurutkupun seperti itu."

"Apakah kau ingin merasakan cinta, Kyu?"

"Tentu saja, setiap orang pasti ingin merasakannya."

"Menurutmu, seperti apa cinta yang berada pada kodrat yang salah?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa ada cinta yang salah?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, "Menurutku, tak akan ada yang salah dengan hadirnya cinta, hanya sebatas pandangan berbeda yang membuatnya memiliki tingkatan tak setara. Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta, Wonnie? Mengapa dari tadi bicara tentang cinta terus?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Siwon terdiam, "hm, aku rasa begitu Kyu~ namun aku masih bingung untuk mengekspresikan rasa cintaku."

**DEG!**

Ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Siwon layaknya kilatan petir yang menyambar tubuhku di siang bolong. Entah apa yang sedang kurasakan kini, yang jelas hatiku seolah berdenyut sakit mendengarnya, mendengar namja yang selama ini aku cintai, bercerita tentang **'cintanya'. **Aku hanya mampu terdiam terpaku ditempatku, turut menundukkan wajahku. Jujur saja, ini kenyataan yang sangaattt….menyakitkan.

.

.

**Love Is No Reason?**

**.**

**.**

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa pernah sanggup aku hentikan. Aku dan Siwon tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa saat ini. Biarpun begitu, kami masih terus menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ia sibuk menggeluti aktivitasnya sebagai CEO muda Hyundai Department Store, sedangkan aku? Sibuk terjun langsung dalam pembuatan game terbaru di perusahaan Appa. Kami selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk sekedar hangout bahkan jalan-jalan di sekitar taman bersama. Ia masih pribadi yang sama, perhatian dan baik hati.

Akupun tak berubah, aku masihlah menjadi seorang namja yang mencintainya, namja yang selalu bersikap manja padanya. Aku masihlah menjadi seorang namja pengecut yang tak pernah berani mengatakan perasaan cintaku yang mendalam terhadapya. Aku masihlah seorang….pecundang.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, di baris pertama deretan kursi gereja megah di pusat kota Seoul. Menghadapi realita menyakitkan yang harus aku terima. Hadir di acara pernikahannya. Pernikahan Siwon dengan anak dari relasi Appanya. Pernikahan yang merupakan suatu ikrar suci yang akan mereka sematkan di hadapan Tuhan. Suatu ikatan sakral yang menjadi kewajiban tersendiri bagi setiap insan manusia. Aku memandangnya, masih dengan pandangan yang sama. Pandangan kasih sayang dan cintaku yang teramat dalam kepadanya. Dia, Siwon, dengan balutan jas putih serta hiasan bunga mawar yang disematkan di bagian dada atas setelan jasnya, terlihat sangat menawan.

Ingin rasanya aku melangkahkan kakiku maju ke depan altar, menyatakan rasa cintaku padanya, mengajaknya kabur dari pernikahan ini kemudian membuka lembaran baru . Namun itu adalah suatu kemustahilan, yang selamanya tak akan pernah terwujud, meski aku berusaha sekeras apapun. Aku selamanya tetap akan menjadi seorang pecundang.

Tak perlu ditanya apakah aku sakit dengan ini semua? Tentu saja, bahkan sakit yang aku rasakan melebihi rasa sakit kehilangan bagian tubuhku sendiri. Rasa ini, layaknya sebuah jiwa yang sudah terlepas dari jasadnya, entah apa lagi yang sanggup aku lakukan setelah ini.

Siwon, menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit aku artikan. Aku menyungging senyum, lagi-lagi melakukan sebuah sandiwara di hadapannya, seolah-olah turut berpartispasi dengan kebahagiaannya saat ini. Kami, aku dan Siwon layaknya sebuah mata uang logam. Yang selalu bersama-sama namun tak pernah mampu untuk bertemu satu sama lain. Kami selalu beriringan, namun takdir telah mengkodratkan kami berjalan di atas jalan yang sama. Aku namja, diapun begitu. Selamanya kami tak akan pernah bisa bersama.

Pengucapan janji ikrar itupun sebentar lagi akan dimulai, aku melihat Siwon tengah menatap pastur di hadapannya dengan sangat intens, begitupun yeoja dengan balutan baju pengantin putih indahnya. Namun sesaat sebelum pastur berucap, Siwon melangkah mundur. Semua orang di gereja ini menatapnya dengan heran. Aku mengernyitkan alisku, saat Siwon malah membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku. Seulas senyum simpul terukir jelas di bibir joker miliknya, "Kyu~ menikahlah denganku!"

Kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkannya bagaikan sengatan listrik jutaan volt yang menyerang tubuhku. Aku mematung di tempatku berdiri, merasakan semua arah pandang para tamu undangan tertuju kepadaku. Siwon merogoh saku celananya, kemudian menyodorkan sebuah benda kepadaku. "Ini?" aku menatap benda dalam genggaman Siwon intens. "Ya, ini tuts piano yang dulu aku curi."

Aku terhenyak kaget, "Jadi, k—kau yang mencurinya? Mengapa?"

"Karena aku cemburu melihatmu bermain piano dengan Seohyun. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu dekat dengan yeoja manapun."

"Huh? Mengapa ?"

"Alasan simple, Kyu~ karena aku….mencintaimu."

Aku terdiam, entahlah, lidahku seolah kelu saat ini. "Aku tahu kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku bukan?" kembali ia menghantamku dengan pertanyaan.

"Pe—perasaan yang sama?"

"Ya, kenapa kau tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu itu, eoh? kau kira aku bodoh? Mana mungkin aku tak mengetahui seseorang yang selama ini selalu menguntitku? Bahkan jika saat itu aku tak berpura-pura lupa membawa buku fisikaku, aku tak yakin kita akan menjadi sedekat ini."

"Berpura-pura? Jadi….."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu kau mencintaiku, jadi bagaimana? Aku sengaja menyusun rencana ini, agar kita bisa menikah."

"Me—menikah? Dan kau juga mencintaiku tapi kau juga tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku? Hey, sebenarnya siapa yang pecundang?" mataku berkaca. Sungguh aku tak pernah bermimpi kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi dalam hidupku. Ini sangat mustahil.

"Apa harus seorang seme yang menyatakan perasaannya duluan, huh?"

Huh? Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Hey! Jika aku tidak ingat ini di gereja, ingin rasanya aku menjambak rambutnya saat ini juga.

"Jadi bagaimana, babykyu?"

Mataku membulat, apa? Baby kyu? Seketika aku merasakan darahku bergumul penuh di wajahku. Ini adalah panggilan sayang pertama yang ia lontarkan.

"Ta—tapi kau dan aku sama-sama namja, ba—bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa, bukankah cinta itu tak mengenal perbedaan? Maka kitapun tak boleh egois, itu berarti cinta juga tak mengenal persamaan. Meski kita sama-sama namja, bukan berarti kita tak boleh jatuh cinta bukan? Cinta adalah sebuah peleburan dimana semua rasa berkumpul jadi satu untuk menemukan tujuannya. **'kebahagiaan'"**

"Wonnie~"

"Jadi, bagaimana? Pasturnya sudah siap untuk menikahkan kita."

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, melihatku yang hanya terdiam di tempatku. Bahagia, entah apa yang mampu mendeskripsikan perasaanku saat ini. Yang jelas, mulai saat ini, hidupku akan semakin berwarna. Ingatlah, tidak ada yang salah dengan **'cinta'. **Akupun mengangguk antusias, yang segera dibalas dengan tepuk tangan riuh para tamu undangan yang hadir.

Ucapan janji sakralpun telah terucap. Kami mengakhirinya dengan ciuman hangat yang disaksikan puluhan pasang mata, tak terkecuali orangtuaku dan orang tua Siwon yang telah menerima **'ketidaknormalan' **kami, bahkan saat kami bersahabat sekalipun. Dan cinta yang tulus, selamanya akan melahirkan sebuah **'kebahagiaan'.**

**.**

**.**

**If I'll go to the hell later because of this love, I'll never regret because u've shown me heaven ^^ Choi Siwon and Cho-I Kyuhyun will be together forever. Happily ever after. **

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, kapan kita punya anak?"

"Mwoooooo?"

.

.

**END!**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong~ Ini adalah ff oneshoot yang pernah saya post sebelumnya. Jika ada yang pernah membaca, maka jangan tuduh saya plagiat~ Berhubung ff-ff saya di akun sebelah sudah saya hapus hampir keseluruhan. Sedikit punya rencana untuk mengeposnya di akun ini ^^. Menambah sedikit koleksi~ hihihih.. Daripada jamuran di netbook tak bertuah ini T^T. kkk~**

**Ah ya~ quotesnya aku ambil dari twosome weibo sama wonkyu project. Gak sesuai2 banget sih, soalnya rada lupa sama quotesnya, yg penting sama maksudnya ^^ kkk~ **

**Oke, ~ gimme ripiuw please ^^**

**Twitter : 4078823 **

**^Cherry^**


End file.
